Shot
by Aliceoflegend
Summary: What woudl haooen if Audrey was shot when confronting a dangerous criminal? How would Nathan react? Pre-Naudrey madness. . . Rated K  for blood scenes.


Obviously, i don't own Haven or i would sitting around in some huge house lording over how rich and what i genius i am! Just for my sick and twisted version of fun, this is pre-Naudrey madness!

* * *

><p>Nathan saw Audrey run ahead, trying to stop the man before he noticed her. It was like his mind had slowed down as a man's eyes slipped to her. She was too far away, Nathan could see that, and he started running after her, shouting her name and telling her to stop. The man's gun slid from the young woman to Audrey. Her hair flew into her face as she jolted to a stop, but not quite hiding her concentrated, shocked expression. He held her hands out in a calming gesture but it was too late. She didn't even get a chance to speak before there was a loud bang and her body jolted backwards.<p>

"AUDREY!" Nathan yelled, pulling out his gun and shooting the man almost without thinking. He ran towards her and suddenly, the world went from slow motion to super-speed, the ground jolting beneath him as he ran, Audrey falling to the ground faster than he could catch her. The blood pouring out the hole in her chest faster than he could stop it. He fell down on his knees and pressed his hands against the wound, the dark blood coming out between his fingers. Too much, too much.

"Audrey? Audrey, relax, you're going to be fine, ok? Fine." He quickly reassured. She didn't even look at him, her eyes searching blindly through the sky.

"Nathan?" she called, then a little louder "Nathan? I can't, I- I can't see, can't see." She stuttered as her body started to shiver "ch-chest hurts – wh-what's going on?"

"Nothing, you've just been hurt a little, that's all – we'll fix you up, ok?" tears dropped from his eyes, but he kept his voice steady, pulling out his phone "Hello, I need an ambulance on the alley near the Station, my partner's been shot in the chest."

"N-Nathan?" Audrey cried "C-c-can't f-feel, hand gone numb. You-you there?"

"It's ok, it's ok," he hushed "I'm here, I won't leave, I promise." Audrey replied with a kind of chocking sound and her eyes closed. Her face had gone pale, and Nathan took his jacket off, putting it over Audrey's chest to try and stop the blood flow better. His hands were covered in blood, dark strips of it under his nails and in the creases of his skin.

"Audrey! Don't you leave – I need you, remember? Haven needs you!" Nathan yelled. He could hear the distant wail of sirens, but nowhere near close enough. Audrey mumbled something, but even Nathan's sensitive senses couldn't hear or understand what she said. He felt her forehead – she was burning up. When he removed his hand, there was an imprint of his hand in blood on it. He tried brushing it away, but it only smudged. The sirens were just around the corner, just a stone's throw away, but Nathan didn't move, crouching over her protectively. Desperately, he leaned down to kiss her. He felt how cold her lips were, even though her forehead had been boiling, and she didn't respond.

"Audrey," he begged in a broken voice "Audrey come on, you're stronger than this." His throat felt thick from emotion.

"Nathan!" the paramedic called, and an unseen force pulled him away from her "Shit, she's lots allot of blood – we need to get her to the hospital like five minutes ago. Joe! Get here right now!"

Nathan followed behind the ambulance in a trance with only one thought in his mind – will she survive?

Five hours later, Nathan sat in the waiting room, his head in his hands.

"Nathan Wuornos?" a doctor came up to him and Nathan stood immediately, dreading the worst, but the young doctor's face gave nothing away.

"How is she?" Nathan asked, praying for even a glimmer of good news.

"Stable – we had a bit of a panic awhile ago, but her vitals are back to normal. She's resting now, but you can see her if you want. I understand the two of you are very close?"

"I'm her partner," Nathan nodded, following the doctor to Audrey's room "I was there when we she was shot. And it was my fault."

"I don't care whose fault it was," the doctor said "all I care about is my patient, and right now, that's your biggest problem too. Don't think about whose fault it was," he kicked open the door to Audrey's room "think about her." Nathan nodded tightly and stepped in. The doctor didn't follow, but Nathan didn't notice. He stared at Audrey. Tubes and wires were sticking out her arms and hands, and there was one of those weird tubes feeding her through the nose. She looked so vulnerable. The nurses had dressed her in a pale blue hospital gown than made her skin look bloodless, washed out. Nathan's eye was brought to the bag of red that was steadily pumping blood back into her system. Nathan collapsed into the visitor's chair, noticing the masses of flowers already crowing the little table by the side. He looked down at the little box he was holding and set it on the side, right next to her head.

The smell was eventually too much for him, and before leaving he looked back at her and his box of concentrated incense that he usually kept on his office desk.


End file.
